


Conspiracy Theorist

by AuthorLoremIpsum



Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Detectives, Episode Script, Fake Episode, Film Noir, Identity Reveal, Photography, Shapeshifting, Stalking, headcanons, kind of? I mean if you know who Wes is you know exactly what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorLoremIpsum/pseuds/AuthorLoremIpsum
Summary: Wes Weston wants to be a journalist, specifically a paranormal journalist, and moving to Amity Park and discovering there's a local super hero might just be his big break.But even when he's so close to cracking it, he's foiled time and time again, until a mysterious figure offers their help.A fake episode introducing Wes if he were a canon character!
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853617
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Artwork of a Fake Episode Title Card](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/655579) by letswonderspirit. 



> Title inspired by [this amazing artwork on tumblr!](https://letswonderspirit.tumblr.com/post/620217123514564608/title-card-of-a-fanfic-i-want-to-write-wes-would)  
> I was seized in the night and wrote this in a daze over five hours the next morning haha, enjoy!

###  **[Opening Scene]**

A door opens and a figure walks into a modern looking living room. The figure is a tall teen with red hair, freckles, and green eyes carrying a box labelled _photos_ and wearing a backpack.

Wes: Dad? Where should I put my stuff?

Show a man in a suit through a doorway talking on the phone, he seems very adamant about whatever he’s talking about.

Mr. Weston: No Margerie I don’t know when I’ll be able to fax the files to you, I’m still dealing with the divorce and helping my son move in. [starts to move to another room] No no I’m still working on it!

Wes sighs, wilting a bit.

Wes: Guess I’ll just, go find my room then.

He heads upstairs into a small, empty bedroom full of boxes. He sets his box of photos on the bed and opens it.

He hangs a cork board on one wall, and each shot shows him pinning up a different alien photo or tying red thread.

Camera moves back to show Wes staring proudly at his work, hands on his hips, smiling. He smiles even more at two photos in his hand that he tapes beside the board.

One is of him and two kids, another basketball player who looks east asian and a black cheerleader, signed “See you next summer - Nat & Duckie”. One is of him and a sweet looking woman, his mother.

Wes: I miss you guys… I promise, when I come back, we’ll finally get the scoop we’ve always wanted. I’m so close to cracking it, I just know it! I wish-

BOOM!

Wes turns and runs to the window, looking outside in confusion.

Below, people run in a panic as something explodes offscreen, throwing Phantom onto his back and making him skid. He jumps back onto his feet, growling.

Camera pans to show a ghost that looks like a Bike Gang Member twirling a chain.

Biker: Not bad for a twerp! You might make a good gang mascot after all.

Phantom: Sorry guy, I don’t do unpaid work!

He charges one hand and blasts at the biker, who shouts in surprise as he’s thrown back into the smoking remains of a truck. Phantom darts over, whipping out the thermos and activating it with ease. The biker gets stuck a bit because of his fat belly, but is slurped up anyway.

Phantom caps it with a sigh and checks his watch.

Phantom: Ah shoot, I’m gonna be late!

And off he flies.

Meanwhile Wes still stands in his window, agape.

He turns quickly, pulling a notepad from his box and scribbling something on it. He rips down his alien photos and pins up the paper.

Camera moves back, slowly zooming out as it shows us a sketch of Phantom with the words “who is he?” written below it.

Wes: Sorry aliens, I think I’ve got a new case to solve. And it involves ghosts.

###  **[Scene 1]**

-opening theme-

_Three weeks later…_

A ball dribbles in front of the camera, which moves to show us Basketball Practice. Sam, Tucker, and Danny sit in the stands, Sam is reading a book, Tucker is on his PDA, and Danny is idly watching, reclining a bit.

Danny: Remind me why we had to stay and watch the knuckleheads practice again? I’m constantly thinking Dash is about to pelt a basketball at me.

Tucker: Hey one of those knuckleheads is my project partner in biology and I didn’t get his email before class was out. Besides they’re almost done.

Sam: Uh. Which one is your partner again?

Wes: Tucker!

The trio look over and Tucker grins.

They climb down to meet Wes at the bottom, who’s got a jacket over his jersey and a camera around his neck.

Wes: Sorry I didn’t trade emails with you in class, I was going to be late and Coach is super strict.

Tucker: It’s all good my man, I can now introduce you to mi compadres. The goth is Sam and bedhead is Danny.

Danny: Aw come on, it’s not that messy!

Wes, pausing at first and giving Danny an odd look: Yeah, don’t be rude Tucker.

Sam: Wait is that _your_ camera?

Wes: Huh? Oh yeah! I want to be a photographer and journalist when I get older. Exposing the truth and upholding justice and all that. I, I can show you if you want?

Tucker: I got this-

Tucker takes the camera and moves to one side, snapping a selfie of the four of them, much to the others’ surprise.

Tucker: See? Photos aren’t that hard.

Wes, taking his camera back: Uh, yeah sure, whatever. Here, so you can email me a good time to meet up for the project. I gotta go put this away before it gets smashed by a ball. See you around?

Tucker: See you dude!

Wes waves as he leaves.

Sam: Well, he seems nice. Less knuckle, more head.

Danny: You might be right about that. I dunno though, he gave me a weird vibe… Did you see the way he was looking at me?

In the locker room, Wes puts his stuff away, putting the fresh photo safely on top, and then he pauses. 

He pulls another photo, one of Phantom, out of his backpack and holds them side by side, squinting. He gets a weird look on his face.

Wes: No, no way, it can’t be that simple right? Ugh, I’ll be up all night with this.

He slams his locker shut, the camera still looking at the two photos.

###  **[Scene 2]**

Scene fades to evening, with the photos in Wes’ hands as he pins them both on the board.

He steps back, frowning hard, chewing on the tip of a pencil, his notepad in one hand.

Wes: Danny Fenton huh, what do I know about him? Well…

As he lists off facts, the camera shows corresponding pictures.

Wes: His parents are ghost hunters, his friends are constantly caught up in ghost attacks, and he is supposedly a coward who runs whenever a ghost is around. He, runs.

Wes: no no, it can’t be that simple can it?

He picks up a photo of Danny and, in a dramatic shot, pulls out a whiteout pen. 

He scribbles on the photo and gasps dramatically.

Wes: OH you’ve GOT to be kidding me!

Holds up the whited out hair photo beside a pic of phantom, they look very, very similar.

Wes: Danny Fenton, is somehow, the Phantom! No way!

Wes, very excited now: Wait till the news hears about this! I’m going to be famous!

Turns and runs for the door.

Wes: DAD! Dad you’re never going to guess what I just figured out!

He skids down the stairs and around a corner. 

Wes: Dad! Dad?

His shoulders droop as he walks into the kitchen.

There’s a note on the table.

Mr. Weston’s voice over: Wes. I’ve got a meeting that runs late tonight. There’s pizza in the fridge, and I should be home before midnight. Love you.

Wes, sighing: Typical… No matter! I don’t need him to show everyone the truth!

###  **[Scene 3]**

Morning at Casper High.

Students mill about, it’s a nice day, and the Trio walk towards the doors.

Danny: And at the end, the tech kid becomes the mayor and it’s like! Why? Why was that the right idea?

Tucker: I dunno Danny, we tech nerds are rather good leaders~

Sam: Leaders in the industry maybe, but politics? That’s a whole-

SCREECH!

The three startle and turn.

Wes stands on top of a picnic bench with a megaphone, people start to come over, confused about what he’s doing.

Wes: Attention students of Amity Park! I have an important announcement to make! I’ve made an amazing discovery about our local superhero!

Wes points towards Danny, Tucker, and Sam.

Wes: Our very own Danny Fenton IS the phantom!

Danny panics, the crowd is stunned, and Wes grins proudly.

Until the crowd starts laughing and his face falls.

Wes: What!? What’s so funny!?

Dash: Yeah right, Fenton? A superhero? Dude his parents hunt ghosts! They’d kill him as soon as they found out!

Kwan: Not to mention he’s even twiggier than you Weston!

Wes: I’m being serious! They- ACK!

Mr. Lancer reaches from offscreen to take the megaphone and the camera moves to show him instead.

Lancer: Haha very funny Mr. Weston.

Lancer, using the megaphone: That’s enough everyone! Now get to class before we have to start handing out detentions! 

The crowd groans and starts to disperse, Lancer glares at Wes.

Lancer: As for you Mister Weston, I know you came to Casper under tough circumstances but that’s no excuse to start attacking other students.

Wes: But I’m not- he’s been lying to everyone! It’s the truth!

Lancer: I’m sure it is, and I’m sure you have solid proof and evidence for it.

Wes blinks and seems to realize he doesn’t.

Wes: Oh yeah, e-evidence.

Lancer starts leading Wes towards the school, past the trio.

Lancer: I’m sure we’ll sort this out with the counselor and an afternoon of detention, coach won’t mind-

Wes glares at Danny, who swallows hard and gives an awkward smile.

###  **[Scene 4]**

Afternoon or evening, the sky is dark and gloomy and the city street is empty.

Wes walks along alone, hanging his head slightly, hands in his pockets and camera around his neck.

Wes: Evidence, it always comes down to evidence! If I could just get a good picture…

???: Evidence you say?

Wes stops and looks around in confusion, eventually turning to look down an alley.

A man steps out of the shadows, all angles, grey colors, but with bright red eyes. When he speaks, he has a New York or Boston accent.

???: Well kid, today’s your lucky day. See, I’m a Private Investigator, a PI if you will, and I’ve been looking for an interesting case to pursue. You sound like you’re in a spot of trouble.

Wes: Not me, but, someone at school has the whole town blindsided! They can’t see he’s actually a ghost!

PI: A ghost you say? That’s pretty devious. Tell you what, I’ll help you get some proof of this guy, for a price.

Wes: I don’t have any money…

He puts an arm around Wes casually, as if to comfort him.

PI: Don’t worry about money, we’ll discuss what you can do for _me_ after I do this for you. Now, who’s the guy you need me to get dirt on then?

Wes: I, well, his name’s Danny Fenton. And I think he’s really the town Phantom.

PI grins.

PI: I’ll take the case.

###  **[Scene 5]**

Movie night at the Fenton household.

Jack and Maddie sit on one couch, Jack fast asleep and snoring quietly. Jazz is reading on the floor and Danny idly picks at a bowl of popcorn while the TV screams and explodes, probably a monster movie.

Danny perks up suddenly, having heard a soft crash, and then slaps a hand over his mouth as his breath fogs up.

Danny: Here Jazz, finish this, I’m going to get a soda!

He shoves the popcorn bowl into her hand, startling her as he jogs into the kitchen.

It’s dark except for the soft glow of a nightlight and he looks around carefully.

He opens the fridge, illuminating the room more. His breath fogs again and he hears the snap of a camera, turning sharply.

Danny, quietly: Wes I swear if that’s you…

Another camera snap, just behind him, and the flash illuminates PI with a big grin on his face.

Danny whirls again, looking freaked out now, as another camera flash illuminates his face. When he blinks again his eyes are green.

Danny: What the-

PI: Hi kid.

Jazz seems to hear the commotion in the other room, because she turns up the volume on the TV a lot and moves to goes in the kitchen.

Danny lunges at the ghost who dodges, letting him smash into the table.

Jazz: Danny! Duck!

PI looks in time to have a frying pan smash his face, throwing him back. Danny gets to his feet and Jazz moves to his side, holding the green and grey frying pan in hand.

PI rubs his face and growls, disappearing through the wall again.

Danny: He didn’t even set off the security system! Not fair. 

Jazz: Seriously…

The TV volume quiets again.

Maddie: Kiiiids? Are you okay in there?

Jazz: We’re fine mom! Just, had to smash one of those tiny blob ghosts!

Danny: It was napping in the microwave again.

Maddie: Again? We just put a fresh ghost proof cover on that!

The siblings share a worried look.

###  **[Scene 6]**

The next day at Casper High…

Tucker: Dude that sounds rough. And right at the good point of King of the Giant Beasts too!

Danny: I know right? I missed the whole fight!

Sam: Hey be glad you only missed a movie, and that your parents didn’t notice.

Danny: Believe me, I _am_ glad. What’s weird is that he took a bunch of pictures of me before I even saw him!

Tucker: Well that’s creepy.

Sam: Super creepy, who wants pics of a random teen in his pajamas?

Wes: Hey Tucker!

Danny, scowling: I mean, I have an idea…

Wes jogs up to the group.

Wes: So, listen, about yesterday-

Tucker: Yeah _about_ yesterday. Not only did you insult my friend in front of the school, you blew me off at the library! Man I had to watch a whole documentary on frogs, ALONE!

Wes, rubbing his neck: Yeah, I’m really sorry you guys. I was being super stupid and selfish. I think we should all try to put that behind us though! For science!

Danny: Uh huh, sure.

Wes: What?

Danny: Trust me when I say, you conspiracy theorists don’t let go easily.

Wes, spluttering: I- well I-

Tucker: Hey! Let’s drop it okay? Wes was an idiot, this much we agree on.

Wes: But-

Tucker: _But_ we’ve got a project to work on so I’ll see you guys later.

Tucker turns Wes by his shoulders and marches him off, waving to a confused Sam and Danny.

Sam: You really think he’s not going to let it go?

Danny: You think my parents ever let go of their ghost ideas when they were laughed at? Before everyone knew it was real I mean.

Sam: Point taken.

Danny: I dunno, I just get the bad feeling he’s going to continue being a pain in my neck. Him and this, detective guy.

###  **[Scene 7]**

Wes sits at his desk, working on math homework by lamplight.

There’s a knock at his window and he startles, moving over and opening it. PI sits on the sill.

PI: Hey kid, guess what I’ve got?

Wes: How, did you get up here?

PI: nevermind that, check this out-

He hops into the room and pulls photos out of his pocket, holding them out.

Wes takes them, flipping through. There’s a clear shot of Danny’s ghost sense, and one of his eyes glowing green.

Wes: Holy cow! You, you actually got them! These are amazing!

PI: So about my payment-

Wes: Not yet. These are good but they aren’t enough.

He pins the photos to the board while PI scowls.

Wes: As I’ve seen, it’ll take the most foolproof photos to convince the kids at school. Something undeniable!

PI: Undeniable?

Wes: Yeah! I imagine he’s got to have some kind of transformation into his Phantom form, if we could get a photo of that, everyone would HAVE to believe us!

PI: And then you’ll pay me right?

Wes: Absolutely! But.

He turns to PI with a slightly manic grin.

Wes: If you can get me that photo, I’ll be able to pay you whatever you want! We’re going to be rich! Famous!

PI, grinning: Sounds like a plan to me.

Wes, turning back to the board: Who should we tell first? The news? The Fentons? … Mr. Investigator?

He turns back to see his room empty, the window open and curtains blowing in a breeze.

Wes blinks, staring for a moment.

Wes: That guy gets around _fast._


	2. Chapter 2

###  **[Scene 8]**

Afternoon at the mall, at what looks like a comic shop.

Sam: You need to loosen up Danny, you’ve been so tense since the other night.

Danny: Can you blame me? Someone’s stalking me. What if he manages to record me saying something stupid?

Tucker, peeking over a rack: Well he wouldn’t have to record very long for that.

Danny: Thanks. Point is, I feel like I can’t say anything relating to. My. Hobbies. Without getting exposed!

Sam: Look Danny, we’re the only people here right now, and I promise you, I’m not wearing a microphone.

Tucker: Me neither! Even though my PDA is totally capable of recording audio, video, and ghost signatures.

Sam: since _when?_

Tucker: Since the other night~

This finally gets Danny to chuckle a bit and he finally starts browsing. 

He picks up a comic about a familiar looking detective and flips it open, scanning, but this is why he doesn’t notice an intangible hand come out of the wall and grab him by his shirt collar, dragging him back with a yelp.

Sam and Tucker look up in surprise. 

Tucker: Danny?

###  **[Scene 9]**

An alleyway.

Danny flies out of the wall and is tossed against the back wall. PI materializes and stands in front of him.

PI: let’s make this simple ghost kid. You change forms, kick my butt, then I leave you alone, how’s about it?

Danny: And let you get what you’ve been stalking me for? Absolutely not!

PI: Shame, guess I’ll just have to destroy you.

PI’s hands morph, one into large, wolverine type claws, and the other into a revolver, which he raises at Danny and fires.

Danny shouts in shock and ducks into the trash. He rolls out behind a dumpster as PI darts over. He slashes the dumpster into ribbons and it collapses, exposing Danny, who jumps away again.

Danny: Can’t fight him like this… I’ll just have to wreck his photo!

He transforms and PI shifts his other hand into a camera, snapping the photo which prints right out. It flutters away just as an Ecto-blast shatters PI’s camera hand, making him cry in pain.

Danny’s hands glow with energy and he aims them.

Danny: Why don’t you leave me alone? Don’t you have a hobby besides stalking kids!?

PI: Yeah, stealing their eyes!

Both his hands turn into claws and he lunges at Danny, who raises a shield that he slams face first into. Danny grabs the stunned ghost and HURLS him into the street where he’s hit by a passing truck with a comical honking sound.

Danny, panting: Really, really hate that guy… Hope he gets the message.

He turns intangible and phases through the wall, leaving the incriminating photo on the ground.

Conveniently, Wes walks past the alley opening.

He pauses, seeing the photo on the ground.

Wes: Typical, people not taking care of their photography.

He picks up the photo and dusts it off, only to gasp.

The photo develops in his hand, showing Danny mid-transformation.

Wes: No, no way!

He laughs and turns, taking off running.

Wes: YES! I’VE GOT IT! YES!!!

Except PI reappears in the alley, and growls after Wes.

###  **[Scene 10]**

Morning in Wes’s room.

He shuts a folder full of photos and slips it into his backpack before putting it on. 

Wes: Today’s the day! The first great report of my future as a journalist! I’m going to be famous!

???: Thanks to me.

Wes turns quickly and frowns at PI standing ominously in the corner.

Wes: How do you keep getting in h-

PI: Doesn’t matter. I got you what you wanted, I want my payment!

Wes: I’ll pay you after school, I promise! But I gotta go now or I’m going to be late!

PI: Weston wait, you owe me!

But Wes is already running out the door.

PI moves to the window and looks down, scowling hard as Wes jogs along the street with a big grin.

PI: Fine, you won’t pay me? I’ll just have to take it from you. Sorry kid, but we had a deal.

And he turns into a puff of smoke.

###  **[Scene 11]**

In Biology class, Tucker sits at one of the tables, writing something.

Wes: Tucker! I finished it!

He puts a green binder down. 

Wes: Everything we’ll need for the presentation today, plus a little something extra at the end.

Tucker: Sweet! We’re gonna ace this! But, we didn’t talk about a surprise at the end, what is it?

Wes: I uh, well, it’s a surprise, you’ll see!

He looks over to where Sam and Danny are finishing up what looks like a paper mache skull. 

Wes: It’s going to blow everyone’s minds.

The bell rings and everyone takes their seats. 

But as they do, PI appears in one of the windows at the back, scowling at Wes. He goes invisible and disappears as Mr. Lancer comes in.

Lancer: Well I’m glad you’re all excited for today’s presentations, I’m sure they’re going to be. Entertaining.

He shoots a look at two students who are playing with what look like paper bag ghost masks. The students hide them behind their backs with sheepish grins.

Lancer: Yes well… Who’s going to be first?

As he consults his attendance chart, the board behind him glows and grey tentacles start to emerge. The class panics and people start to rush for the door.

Lancer: Great Expectations what is that thing!?

Tucker: Mr. Lancer get out of there!

He gets swatted out the door with a shout and some of the last students make it out.

Wes and Danny get stopped as the thing slams the doors shut.

They turn to look as the creature shifts into an enraged PI.

PI: Oh no kiddos, we have a deal for all the trouble you’ve caused me.

Wes: PI! You’re a ghost!?

PI: Obviously! I want my payment!

Wes: I’ll pay you after school!

Danny: You hired this maniac!?

PI: ENOUGH!

Another limb slams into them and throws them across the room, Wes’ bag goes skidding, the folder sliding out some.

He scrambles to grab it when PI jumps in front of him.

Wes: I-I don’t have any money right now!

PI: I don’t want money.

His claws deploy. 

PI: I WANT YOUR EYES!

Wes screams as PI pulls back to slash, only for his claws to slam against a green barrier.

Wes looks over to see Danny, eyes green, holding up the shield with an intense expression.

Danny: If you breathe a word about this Weston, I might let the next ghost get you!

PI growls and jumps back, glaring, eyes glowing red. Wes watches, shocked, as Danny transforms and lunges at the ghost. 

Claws clash against shields a few times before Danny lands a kick against PI’s face and knocks him into the whiteboard. 

Danny: Why do you want his eyes anyway? Seems a bit useless to me!

PI, pulling himself out of the wall: Well you could say I’ve got a good EYE for them! I’m a Private Eye!

Danny: Yeesh, that was a bad one.

He ducks as PI fires a pistol shot at him, and another!

Danny: WES! Toss me that thermos!

He points to the thermos hanging on his chair, Wes is still frozen in shock. 

Danny, dodging another bullet: Wes please!

PI slams a hammer-hand into Danny and knocks him into one of the lab tables, knocking off beakers and glass. He jumps over, pinning Danny to the table with one hand.

He raises the other as a claw.

PI: Your eyes will do just as well!

Both pause as there’s a beep and a whooshing sound.

Looking over, Wes holds the uncapped thermos, which is glowing.

Wes: Danny? Duck.

Danny takes the hint and phases through the table as Wes activates the thermos. PI screams, grabbing the table for dear life as he’s sucked in, leaving deep claw marks in the metal/plastic surface.

Wes stumbles back with the force and caps it in a panic.

He gets to his feet.

Wes: Danny? Danny? ACK!

Danny takes the thermos out of his hands and checks the side.

Danny: Not bad for a first ghost, Weston. You might actually make a good teammate.

Wes, pausing for a moment, then pointing: YOU ARE PHANTOM! I knew it! I was right!

Danny: Oh great here we go.

Wes: You’ve been lying to everyone! And I have proof now! I’m going to show them!

He runs for his bag and grabs the folder, holding it up, Danny looks unimpressed.

Danny: I save your life and your thanks is to continue trying to ruin my life?

Wes, faltering: Ruin your life?

Danny: Duh! Why do you think I haven’t told anyone? I guess if you’re really that desperate for popularity, go ahead. But you’re still a huge jerk for it.

He transforms back, puts the thermos in his backpack, and leaves, looking downcast.

Danny: Good luck with your journalism Wes, I hope it’s worth it.

Wes stares at the folder.

###  **[Scene 12]**

Later, in Wes’s room.

He sits in a chair, in alien pajamas, staring at his conspiracy board, folder in his lap.

All the photos are hanging again.

He looks at the pics of him, his friends, and his new friends. He touches the selfie of him, Tucker, Sam, and Danny.

Wes, sighing: They deserve to know the truth. I’m sorry Danny.

He turns out the lights, puts the folder down, and gets in bed.

A moment later, Danny’s invisible head looks in.

He sneaks silently into the room and over to the folder. Without seeing the photos, we see him trade some pictures of Wes’s with some other ones.

Wes stirs, rolling over to face the wall, making Danny freeze. He exhales silently, closes the folder, and disappears into the night. 

We look at the board again, and see the most obvious photos are gone.

###  **[Scene 13]**

In class the next day…

Wes is packing his bag when Paulina leans on his desk.

Paulina: Soooooo, I heard, you really do have evidence about who that cute ghost boy is. Can I see it?

Dash: Yeah come on man, don’t hold out on us!

Wes, nervous then smiling: I, well, okay.

He holds up a photo, its back to us.

Wes: Get a load of this evidence! Pretty hard to argue with that don’t you think?

To his horror, they start laughing.

Dash: Oh my god I almost forgot they dressed Fenton up as a baby that one time!

Wes: WHAT!?

He looks at the photo and it’s a picture from the episode “My Brother’s Keeper”, with Danny in a diaper and big stupid hat. Even Paulina giggles about it as Dash laughs. 

Wes looks incredibly ashamed and hides his face. 

Wes: No no no! It wasn’t like this! Someone stole my photo!

Dash: sure they did! Hey when you get a picture of bigfoot, call us! 

They leave, giggling, while Wes dies of mortification, sitting and slamming his head against the desk.

Someone approaches.

Danny: Uh, hey Wes. Are you okay?

Wes: No. No I’m not okay. Everyone is going to think I’m crazy!

Danny: Well, maybe you are?

Wes, slamming his hands down: No! You were there yesterday! You did this, didn’t you?

Danny: Did, what? Dude I’m just here to invite you to get ice cream after school with Sam and Tucker.

Wes, relaxing: What?

Danny: You’ve been stressed since you hit your head yesterday, Sam said it might help you chill a bit.

Wes: I didn’t- what?

Danny, smiling: See? You’re all confused. Come on, ice cream, and Sam’s paying.

Wes stares in confusion as Danny starts to leave. Danny looks back, grins at him, and winks, his eyes flashing green.

Wes stiffens, spluttering in anger, and grabbing his bag.

Wes: FENTON! GET BACK HERE!

He races after, slamming the classroom door behind him.

-Roll Credits-

* * *

Concept Art for PI


End file.
